Wedding Choices
by mlbk53
Summary: Elizabeth is planning her wedding when she runs into a snag: Who is going to walk her down the aisle and be her maid of honor?


Wedding Choices

Elizabeth was sitting at her kitchen island finalizing her wedding plans. She has her dress, the church is booked, the flowers, cake, reception was booked at the Metro Court, she has all her sons' tuxes, and Franco is calm. Everything was getting checked off one by one, but the last two things on her wedding planner list were maid of honor and escort down the aisle. Elizabeth thought about asking one of the boys to escort her, but she felt if she picked one over the others that a war would break out. Scott is Franco's father and they have become close, but they were never close throughout most of her life. Elizabeth decided not to even bother asking her father. That man has never taken interest in her. Why start now?

Maid of honor is a whole other problem. Emily, Sabrina, and KiKi are all gone. Although Sarah is her sister, they were never close. Robin is all they way in California and can't make it to the wedding because Emma had a school function that could not be missed. If Nikolas was alive or Patrick was around, she would have considered asking them to be best person. LuLu was an option, but they haven't been close ever since her affair with Nikolas. Elizabeth knows that she doesn't need a maid of honor or someone to escort her, but if this is going to be her final wedding she wants it to be perfect.

"Ugh," groaned Elizabeth in frustration.

Cameron entered the kitchen after hearing his mother and asked, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed and said, "It's just wedding details. There are two things that I just can't decide on."

Cam sat next to his mom and asked, "What two things?"

"My escort and maid of honor. I have no idea who to choose. I was going to ask one of you boys to escort me, but I didn't want anyone to think I was playing favorites. And unfortunately, all my good friends are gone. Maybe I just forgo with those two traditions and walk by myself and stand by myself up on that altar."

"Well, if you decide to do all that by yourself, I will support you because you have been the strongest woman I have known. You never needed anyone. You are an independent woman," said Cam. "But, I do have one person who I think is perfect for both jobs, if you want."

Elizabeth eagerly responded, "Who?"

"Grandma Laura," said Cam.

"Laura?", questioned Elizabeth.

Cam nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Mom. Grandma would be perfect. She's your best friend. You always talk about how important she has been to you. How much you look up to her. Yadda Yadda. I think she'd be great. She has always been there for all of us. Think about it."

Cam hugged his mom and left her to think about what he said.

"Maybe Cam's right. Maybe Laura is the person for the jobs," thought Elizabeth aloud.

* * *

"How was the board meeting for Kevin's reinstatement?," asked Elizabeth as she and Laura were walking through the hospital's corridors.

Laura sighed. "It was difficult and there wasn't anything I do or say because of conflict of interest. I was only permitted in the meeting in case of a tie since I am head of the board and all."

"Well, I know Kevin is a great doctor and he didn't mean to let his brother loose. Ryan attacked him. He couldn't help it. I know Franco is still pretty upset at him and holds him partially responsible for KiKi's death, but I've known Kevin forever. I know he never wanted any of this to happen."

"I agree. I know I am still furious at him. He kept this huge secret from me and Ryan was such a bastard."

"Do you still love him?"

"I do, but I am so mad at him. He kept his sociopathic twin from everyone. How was I supposed to know I needed to save him when I didn't know why he needed saving in the first place," whispered Laura with a quivering voice.

They stopped at a bench and sat. Elizabeth grabbed Laura's hand and squeezed it. "I know how you feel. When Franco kept secrets from me and left me in a state of limbo, I was so frustrated. I was so angry at him, but I loved him more. If you love Kevin more than you are angry at him, then I say stick with him because men with their demons need saving. You weren't called Luke's angel for nothing," said Elizabeth.

Laura smiled and asked, "When did you get so wise?"

Elizabeth grinned and replied, "I learned it from the wise woman sitting next to me."

The two smiled at each other. _Cam was right. She is the perfect person for the jobs. "_ Hey, um, I need to ask you for a favor?"

Laura nodded and replied, "Sure, sweetie."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "I love you. You have always been there for me whenever I needed you, even if I was in the wrong. You have always held me up when I couldn't stand on my own. You are and amazing grandmother to all of my boys, even though two aren't blood Spencers. You have always treated me like a member of your family ever since I came to town and took up with Lucky," Elizabeth said. "I was finalizing the plans for my wedding and I realized there were two things missing: an escort and a maid of honor. I was trying to think of who to ask. All my friends are either dead or have moved away. My immediate family, besides my gram, have never taken an interest in my life. They probably could care less. I thought I would just do everything by myself. Then, Cam suggested you and everything clicked. You are my best friend. You are my mom. Always have been and always will be. So, I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor and escort me down the aisle?"

Laura, in tears, responded, "Honey, I would be absolutely honored. You know I love you and would do anything for you."

Elizabeth pulled Laura in for a hug and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

As they ended their embrace, Laura said, "I just want you to know that from the moment I opened my front door and saw you standing there, you have been my daughter. You have been family for over twenty years. Sometimes, I feel like you understand me more than LuLu does. We are so similar and have both understood how it was to love a Spencer. And maybe all of that's because you came in my life when you were a teenager and we bonded straight away. LuLu was only a child when I became sick. We began to bond later in her life. With you, I never had to try or act different. You were my only support system when Lucky hated me. You were just a young girl and would give me advice and strength. So, I would be extremely honored not only to escort you down the aisle, but to stand by you up on that altar."

Elizabeth wiped tears from her face. "You are the best. I am so lucky you opened your door that night."

"Honey, you became my daughter the moment I held you after you told me what we had in common. You hold a very special place in my heart."

"And you have been my mom from that moment on. I know Nikolas, Lucky, and LuLu have given you a hard time in the past because of mistakes you made, but to me, you are the strongest person I have known. I learned how to be strong from you."

"You, Elizabeth Webber, have been strong all by yourself. You never needed me to teach that to you," said Laura.

"Maybe, but it was nice to have you guide me," said Elizabeth with emotion in her voice.

 _She's the only parent I will ever need and the best friend I could ever have._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **After watching their scenes yesterday, this little idea came to mind. They are the true mother daughter duo this show should focus on.**


End file.
